bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
BZPC Halo: Achievements
I have decided that we should add a twist to the game to make it more challenging while battling the dudes of BZPC, even though today there are a higher noob population creating imbalance in the good player:bad player ratio. =P Getting the actual achievements is based on a trust system; you should be honest when you actually earn the achievement and not forget that you got it. If you're going to start your record of achievements "earned" then you gotta add it to your list. You CANNOT be achievement boosted for this at anytime as it is an unfair way to show off, even though these achievements barely mean anything then (sort of) represent your skill. Remember, these achievements must be completed in a BZPC-hosted room. Slayer Achievements *'BOOM HEADSHOT!': Kill 5 people in a row/Gain Killing Spree with only a sniper rifle and without dying. The people cannot be just waiting for you to kill them or trying to let you kill them for the achievement. *'Have Warthog, Will Travel': Using grenades, a rocket launcher, fuel rod cannon OR rocket hog, get a Warthog of either kind onto the top of the bunker without somehow using the ramps. No one can help you shoot the hog. (Sorry guys, I/Invi and Var have both done this, so it is quite doable.) *'Slap in the Face': Kill 5 people in a game by slapping them with a pistol (or oddball, if that's what your playing). Does not have to be consecutive, but once again, people cannot let you kill them for achievement boosting. *'Didn't Stand a Chance': Get 15 consecutive kills in a match using only Rocket launchers, grenades and fuel rod cannons (NO rocket hogs). *'Cave Fever': Gain killing spree while in the cave. *'Spartans, Medium Rare': Get 10 consecutive kills using a flamethrower. Team Slayer Achievements *'Our Hands Love the Shotty': Each member in your team must earn three consecutive kills with a shotgun, ensuring no teammate dies while all of them get three kills. If one of the teammates die, the achievement in progress is reset. *'Mowing the Lawn': With a full-manned warthog, get ten consecutive kills by running over people. Progress is reset if anyone dies. Kills from gunners do not count towards this. *'Unfaltering Resolve': Win a Team Slayer where your team has about half the amount of people of the other team. Yes, people can help you by defecting to the other team BUT they cannot help you win. *'Remember the wha?': Win Team Slayer with most of the kills coming from a teammate/teammates on your color bunker. Capture the Flag Achievements *'I'll Take You All On!': Single-handedly kill a group of people from the opposing team as they invade your bunker. *'That Ain't Going Nowhere': In a single CTF match, kill the opposing team flag carrier twice (two separate times) before the person leaves bunker grounds (the dirt). *'Resistance is Futile': Gain killing spree on enemy bunker grounds before taking the flag and successfully capturing it. Your team CAN help you. *'Invincible': Score all three flag captures without dying at any time in the match after grabbing the flag for the first time. *'I Could Say This Duel Was Rare': While holding the opposing team's flag, kill the other flag carrier. You cannot drop the flag to shoot them at any point. Oddball Achievements *'Sacked': Take down the previous Oddball owner and win the game without dying following that event. *'A Bunker for Every Occasion': Hold the oddball for at least half the required time to win on bunker grounds. *'It Was Only Lag That Held Me Back': Win oddball after someone else nearly wins the game (e.g., starting from 0:00 and winning at 2:00 after someone already had 1:30) *'The Hills Have Guys': Kill three consecutive people while on top of the hill behind red bunker while holding the oddball. *'I'm tha Jugganaut, B****!': Win Juggernaut-mode oddball with less than three deaths. Team Oddball Achievements *'Never Walk Alone': Win team oddball with at least one person guarding you at ALL times. *'VIP': Win team oddball without ever having a teammate or enemy have any time clocked over 0:10 on the oddball timer. King of the Hill Achievements *'Unbreakable': Win five King of the Hill matches in a row. *'King of the Hill Ring, Barely Used': Win a King of the Hill match without any other enemy getting ever getting over 15 seconds clocked. *'Screaming Bloody Murder': Enter the King of the Hill ring and gain killing spree without ever stepping out of the ring during the time period. *'Crush 'Em': Make five kills during a King of the Hill match off of people who step into the ring. The kill must be made before they leave the ring. Team King of the Hill Achievements *'We Are Legion': Dominate King of the Hill with half or more of your team being in the ring most of the time. *'Saved by the Cave': Completely hold the ring when it spawns in the cave for just about the whole time. The twist being that half or more of your team must be in the cave holding it and no one can die while holding the ring. Race Achievements *'Who Plays This Game, Anyways?': Win a Race match. *'Meals Off Wheels': Win a Race match without ever using a vehicle to get closer to the objective. *'It Goes to Eleven': Win a Race match with eleven being your total amount of flags won in the match. *'Meals Back On Wheels': Win a race match with only using a warthog - you are never allowed to get out of it or switch seats. If you die you must use a warthog right away to get to the goal. Category:BZPC